Angel of Hell
by Gabriel W.A
Summary: The boys are drawn to a hunt. They haven't seen something like this since Gabriel trapped them in T.V. land, but they are determined to check in out anyway. The person they meet seems to have an oddly old fashion way of going about things. This is just a tester of this story. I would love to post the rest if this gets a good standing. M for possible later chapters.


**Chapter One:**

**This day started as any normal day would for the Winchester brothers, but as the day went on it would only become more strange. Even for them.**

**Dean and Sam, like usual, were researching the current hunt they were on and trying to ignore eachother. Obviously something was messing with them, but it smelled like a trickster. Which would be odd because their favorite brand of trickster seemed to still be dead. So, if it was a trickster, it was one they had never met before. **

**It seemed just as powerful and maybe even more douchey with it's style of pranks. Honestly who paints a 67 chevy pink!? And Sam didn't think his computer could go through anything worse than what Dean does, but he was so wrong. It was taken apart piece by piece and laid out on the table very neatly. Then all of the pieces were covered in chocolate.**

**Yeah, this thing was an ass. The boys were having a tough time finding it too, but they caught a lead that there was some weird activity going on in an abandoned mansion just outside of town, so they were looking up the building to get a read on it before they just busted in there. Per suggestion of Sam. It was taking a long time since the computer was a chocolate decoration now and Dean refused to go to a library.**

**After a few more hours of avoiding each other the brothers finally got in the now very pink impala and drove out to the house. They got out cautiously and got their flashlights and stakes, then proceeded to enter the odd house. They should have known better though, because once again, the moment they they stepped inside, their clothes had changed and they had no weapons. They seemed to be in formal dress; however, which was better than fake doctors. **

**Sam heard music coming from the big door at the top of the giant staircase and tapped Dean, " I think we have to go up there." **

**"****Oh really? I didn't guess by the music and the large hint of bright light only by the door and no where else Sammy. Maybe we should go and just talk to a monster again, see how it goes this time?" Dean replied grumpily because he had lost his weapon, again, and was still pretty pissed about baby getting a paint job.**

**Sam just rolled his eyes and started up the stairs, only to jump back down a step when Cas appeared in front of him and looked around in fear. "Where is this and why am I not in my own clothes?"**

**"****We're in Colorado, Cas. How did you even get here? Isn't your mojo all gone?" Dean asked but looked at Castiel's clothes. Much like him and Sam's, but all of them were slightly different colours. All of the suits were an old victorian style and black in majority, Sam's had a red vest and sash, Castiel had a blue vest and bow tie, with a bit of a tail at the end of his coat, and Dean had an oddly familiar green coloured vest and pocket square, but other than that their attire was the same.**

**"****I don't think he brought himself here Dean-o… And I have no idea how I'm even alive.." All the men jumped at hearing Gabriel's voice at the top of the stairs as he examined his own clothing, which had a gold vest and neck tie. "Nice clothes though."**

**"****Gabriel what the hell? Did you bring him here?" Dean got defensive at the former trickster's appearance obviously ignoring the statement the archangel made but a few moments before. **

**"****Dean I think he just woke up like right now…" Sam stated this as a kind of question towards the archangel and Gabriel nodded.**

**"****Bingo! Give the man a cookie." **

**"****Well then what has brought us all here?" Cas was still confused and a bit annoyed.**

**As if on cue the giant set of double doors opened to a large ballroom with an abundant amount of people dancing in it. Also, to Gabriel's glee, there was an over abundance of candy. More like a mountain of it with a pastry table in front of it. A man with bright candy red hair stood in the doorway and was looking at all the men with an irritated air about him. **

**"****Are you ever going to come in? I threw a ball just for you guys and you are ignoring it. It's extremely rude of you." He crossed his arms behind his back and stared down at them from the top of the ornate staircase. **

**"****Who the hell are yo-" Dean started before being interrupted by Gabriel.**

**"****How the HELL are you alive?" His face was one of pure shock, Castiel shared the expression but did not speak. **

**"****What? You don't think I know how to hide just as well as you do?" The man grinned and held his left arm out to and bowed slightly with an gin of amusement, "Now, please, come in. I can even conjure you up some dates if you'd like. Gabriel and Sam I mean. You two can be each other's dates." He said this to Dean and Cas. "You are just adorable together." He then turned and walked into the ballroom.**

**The two sets of brothers looked at each other -Dean with a considerable blush- then all walked into the ballroom together. Cas, upon entering was transformed into a woman with long black hair and a gorgeous blue dress. To Sam's right appeared a petite woman with long blond hair, and a beautiful green dress. Gabriel watched with amusement as he was approached by the red haired man. "What? No date for me?" He ch**

**uckled and glanced at Cas with a grin.**

**"****Oh no, I just needed to know if you would like a female as well. You seem to have no preference, unlike Sam, maybe I cannot completely tell with him. Dean is just in denial so I cut him a little slack. And just so you all know you can call me Fenir." The man , Fenir, grinned at all of them then settled his amused gaze on Gabriel. "So who shall it be?"**

**"****How about you be my date?" Gabriel suggested with a slight brow wiggle. "Make things interesting." **

**"****As you wish, but you still have not specified gender." Fenir smirked and his grey/blue eyes shone with amusement. **

**"****Alright let's make it even, you be female so there are three even pairings just in case we want to switch for a dance or two, huh?" Gabriel glanced at the three men he came in with and then back at their host. Who was fading into a beautiful woman with long candy red locks in various braids and waves. **

**"****Shall we get on with the festivities then?" Fenir, now a woman, waved her hand flippantly and the brothers were taken by the urge to dance to somewhat creepy waltz music playing. "You will know what to do if you relax boys!" She yelled as her and Gabriel spun away.**

**Sam, Dean, and Cas all relaxed instantly and started to dance around with the other couples on the floor. Meanwhile Gabriel and Fenir were dancing expertly around the room. "Damn they can dance." Dean commented at a glance then turned back to Castiel in his arms with a massive blush still in place. Sam enjoying his own date, surprisingly no longer suspicious of the hospitality.**

**Gabriel danced with Fenir through a whole song before speaking, "So how are you actually in existence? I thought that it was like universal law that you would never have a chance to even be born." His smile was quizzical yet relaxed.**

**"****Well I suppose I wasn't as evil as you all thought I would be, so my mother had time to hide me well enough and teach me how to hide myself. As you know, father was not there to screw it up, but I did get to see him on occasion. He was a nice man, mother hated me with a passion." Fenir smiled and spun gracefully before being pulled back to Gabriel's chest.**

**"****Well that would make sense since he is locked in a cage." Gabriel glanced over at Castiel and smiled as he noticed the pair of blushing boys enjoying themselves. **

**"****Yes, but when he was recently out, he found me and showed me some things. One of them being memories of Heaven. My favorites of his had you in them. All the games you played." The redhead spun again and landed with her back to Gabriel for a few steps before spinning back into a regular step pattern. **

**"****Hmm, so I'm assuming you brought me back then?" Gabriel sped up his footing as a new song came alone, just as dark and brooding as the rest of them, and still waltz.**

**"****Yes." Fenir smiled mischievously, "I wanted to play."**


End file.
